Ecstasy
by Mrs Shizuko
Summary: He found pleasure in aggravating her with his sensual actions.


**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated M for Mature, thus it may contain non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to violence, and/or coarse language.

_**circumstance**_

_noun /ˈsərkəmˌstans,-stəns/_

_1. a fact or condition connected with or relevant to an event or action._

_2. an event or fact that causes or helps to cause something to happen, typically something undesirable._

_3. one's state of financial or material welfare._

* * *

{~.~ Chapter 1: Circumstance ~.~}

Leon's words were tumbling pebbles on a steep mountain, then becoming cobbles, then becoming boulders, and then crushing Len's ears. He became numb, looking from his mother to his father. Not a crack of smile appeared on their faces; they were not ones to joke, though, and his bones ruptured. With knees buckled, Len collapsed on his chair, breath wrenched from his lungs. "We've lost the record label."

The single life provider for the Kagamine family was gone, disappeared, vanished. There were no more music artists, no more records, no more money, just nothing. It was only a diminutive, trivial rumor, only a rumor. This insignificant rumor obliterated _Vocaloid_.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"The *kacho is a drug trafficker."

When this claim left those lips, it did not shut its door and lock it; it left the door wide open and continued to knock on others, spilling the exact words to one, to two, to three, to all. Gradually, it plagued everyone: employees, artists, news, Leon, Ann, and Len. He was falling into an infinite obscurity, unable to claw his way to freedom.

"What are we going to do?" Len's voice was tight. He choked on nothing, hand flying to his lips to silence himself. He was trembling, heart thrashing and deafening him.

"There isn't much left to do. We have no one in _Vocaloid_, and it is only a matter of time before we lose our home, as well." Leon sighed, seating himself at his desk, and pinching the bridge between his eyes. "Your mother and I will discuss what we will try to do. For now return home and pack all your belongings. Please do not use the rest of our money in the bank. We shouldn't be long."

Len did not refuse; he nodded, head suddenly feeling heavy, and rose to leave. Once he arrived at the mansion, he stumbled into his room, rejecting all aid offered by servants and maids. He threw all his belongings into an empty suitcase, and fell on his bed. Sleep, he wanted— no, he needed sleep. Len lay on his bed, bore his eyes into the ceiling, and allowed slumber to whisper bitter lullabies to him.

~.~.~

The blonde boy did not realize he had fallen asleep until one of the housekeepers came to wake him the next morning. Len woke up hungry, missing dinner the other night.

"Get into the car, we're leaving soon." Leon barely appeared to have slept. Len hesitated, staring into the unfamiliar faces of his mother and father. He nodded and walked out to the car waiting for them. They were going to sell their house immediately and all other unnecessary belongings. With only their clothes and the exception of a few accessories, the Kagamine family left with an unspoken goodbye. Len did not look back.

Throughout the ride in the cab, the family uttered nothing. The cab would barely sway or jump when coming across cracks and bumps, causing them to move along with the subtle actions. The silence was suffocating them all, slowly, agonizingly. From time to time Len would spare brief glances towards his despondent parents, their faces pulled with insomnia. His somber gaze returned to the haze of colors before him, a window separating them.

They drove far too quickly for Len to comprehend the scenery, although he never sat back to watch the world, so it did not concern him much. A transparent reflection stared back at him dismally. Only then did he notice his other parents in the mirror; they were gone— gray shadows beneath vacant eyes, swollen lids and blood veins, their irises so dull, ashen complexion, and broken, ruthlessly broken. They were not his parents; his had vanished long ago. Len did not recognize the weak smiles of pale lips, and trembling grasps of hands this woman offered him. Len did not recognize the hoarse voice that profusely apologized, and desolate eyes of this man.

He did not know these strangers. His mother always radiated with a glow and smiled brilliantly enough to surpass candles, lights, and rays of the sun. His father stood tall with pride, not arrogance, and held out his arms to protect those he loved. The world admired them immensely for the success in their hands. Len watched the imposters and scowled.

What has happened to them; what has happened to his parents? They were destroyed, decaying internally until they would become nothing. It was far too silent, silent enough to hear dust fluttering. Len's nails created crescent moons within his palm as he looked past the ghosts in the glass and at the blurred vehicles before him. He wanted his parents to return; just a glimpse would be enough, just a tender smile from mother and a pat on the back he always anticipated from father when he accomplished a goal as a boy.

"Where are we going?" no one answered Len. "Father—"

"I'll explain later." Silence returned.

~.~.~

Before them stood a contemporary Japanese house that was far more superior than the standard middle class houses, but lesser than their mansion. The neighborhood was pleasant and undisturbed, releasing an atmosphere of comfort. It was sanitary, orderly, and virtually ideal. Rows a sakura trees lined along the street, no longer blooming its pink blossoms. On the house gate, Len saw the family name: Hatsune.

Len stared at the name, eyes narrowed, and thoughts finding a familiarity with it. He swore he had heard or saw the name before, but could not exactly remember clearly. Perhaps it was déjà vu, but even if it was the blonde boy did recall coming across the surname before. He impelled the thought away as they stepped out of the car and ventured towards the house. Leon dialed the intercom on the gate and waited.

_"May I ask who is speaking?"_ The receiving end replied, belonging to a woman.

"Kagamine Leon."

_"Ah, we have been expecting you! Please, come in." _The gate unlocked and Leon gently pushed it open. She was expecting them? Len slid his eyes to his mother, but she did not notice. The family entered, gate closed and locked, and a couple relatively around his parents' age greeted them at the door. Immediately, the woman stole Len's attention.

The sun captured every strand of celeste lock on her head and her cerulean eyes that shined just like his mother's eyes; they smiled when she smiled. He was stunned. With a tilt of his head, Len was positive he knew someone of parallel features. The woman caught his gaze and smiled, he returned it, hastily. Beside her was a man of sapphire hair and identical hued eyes.

Len glanced at both their left hands and identified rings that reflected the sun's glaring eyes. Married. He averted his attention to the couple, aware of their hospitality that drowned them; he did not mind. He watched attentively as the others exchanged embraces rather than bows. This proved they were close, colleagues perhaps. Leon suddenly patted his shoulder.

"This is our son, Len."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Len-san."

"Please, Len-kun is fine." The Kagamine family entered into the home. Even inside, Len observed, the house was astonishing, with its exclusive interior design and furniture. The décor kept Len's eyes for a moment as he attempted to search for any family pictures. Surely a couple would not live in such a house without having a child or two. Not a single framed picture hung on the bare walls, only paintings.

Len unconsciously frowned, finding no answer. Pulled out of his thoughts, the couple led the Kagamine family to their family room.

The woman stood at the doorway. "I'll go make some tea."

"Thank you, but there is no need." Leon clasped his hands together, rubbing them against another in anxiety. No one exchanged words, simply sitting where they were. "I just want to thank you very much for what you are doing for us, I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you back."

"Leon," the man began, "it is not necessary to repay us; we chose this as an act of our generosity, after all, aren't we friends?" He smiled kindly, and Ann whimpered. The blonde boy was taken aback as his parents began to cry before the couple. "There is no need to cry." The man's smile was gentle as he sympathetically placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Until you return, I will make sure your son is safe in our hands."

_"What?" _

Immediately both blonde parents ceased their tears. "You didn't tell him?" Ann choked.

"I thought you were going to tell him."

Len froze, eying his parents with expanded eyes of confusion. He assumed his father was settling some business with this man—some sort of deal—especially when Leon began to thank the man. His father was thanking this couple for something else, something he was not aware of.

"What do they mean safe in their hands?" Len's voice was sharp, disorder coiling around his thoughts. He noticed them hesitate, swallow, and confess.

"Your mother and I are leaving to Hokkaidō. Lily-*oba has offered her home to us; however, there is not much room, and with Lily-oba providing our essential needs, she may not be able to do the same for you. Thus, Hatsune Kaito and Ring has allowed you to stay here in Tokyo and live with them, while we work at Hokkaidō. Until we have made enough money to return to Tokyo and live on our own you will be in their care."

"You're leaving me here?"

"Len, please, this is better for you, for us." His mother tenderly wiped a tear at the lash of her eye.

He could not find his voice as he sat there. His parents were leaving him with people he did not even know about. With an opened mouth that let out no words and eyes glinting with incredulity, Len shook his head.

"You can't, you can't." He echoed.

"Please," Leon desperately grabbed Len's arms, "don't make it any harder on yourself." 'Yourself', he said, not 'us'. He said 'yourself'. They would die for him, give their souls to his, and he would weep for them.

"Shall we leave you three alone?" Ring asked.

"No." Len raised his head. "I'll stay here." Ann gasped, whimpered, and flew into his chest. The blonde boy embraced his trembling mother tightly and kissed her hair hard. "Don't cry; it will only make it harder." He whispered. How could one live with no mother and father? Len could not. He released them; let them go. "Goodbye."

Leon reached out, but his son fled to fetch his luggage. "Please take care of him." Kaito nodded.

~.~.~

It was unknown to his parents, but Len lived life to its fullest and he always thought that having one woman was not enough for him. Why have one woman when he can have more? He had forgotten this side of his as he watched the car disappear into the horizon. Womanizer, Casanova, playboy, philanderer— this was Len; it was his armor, his façade. Yet behind his suave mask, he loved his parents.

A knock startled him. "Dinner will be ready soon." Ring announced through the door. He thanked her and replied he would be down in a couple minutes. His eyes scanned the guest's room. It consisted of a king size bed (most likely for relatives of the Hatsune family if they decided to visit), a closet, a draw, a television, and a small balcony. The décor was simple, yet fresh.

They had even asked Len if he wished to redo the room to his likings. Their hospitality overflowed exceedingly and it definitely reminded him of the unnamable girl he was clawing at his skull to remember. Although he would admit that he felt the luxury from home returning ever so slightly with all the offerings they were giving him. He remembered he was lying on the bed— his bed. This room was his now.

Fresh air was what he needed, so he headed towards the balcony. As he peered below the rail, his breath hitched in his throat. A head of turquoise locks danced in the air. He quickly fled from his room, past the kitchen, and down to the entrance hall.

"Len-kun, are you okay?" Ring peered from the kitchen doorway and he muttered a reply.

Len grasped the doorknob, but felt it twist from the other end. A yelp escaped his lips when the door wrenched open and he went along with it, instinctively holding on to the knob when the door opened. He collided into another form harshly. The impact was fairly cushioned by clothes and what felt like plastic bags of groceries, but mostly by another body smaller than his own was. They both sat on their bottoms, eying one another and trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Len-kun!" Ring rushed to the front door.

"Kagamine-san?" that ridiculously familiar soft-spoken voice with hints of silvery and melodious strums made his eyebrows rise. It was _her_.

"Hatsune Miku?"

~.~.~

Miku felt his stares penetrating her, sharply and painfully. She clenched her fingers to suppress them from trembling until her knuckles were pale. Her mother was speaking to her, but while she was focusing on cutting vegetables her other senses were open to the boy that sat at the table, staring at her back. A smirk etched on his lips as he noted her slight shudder. Len had finally remembered that Miku was in the same classroom as he was.

Kaito and Ring did mention to him about their daughter, but no name was given. It did not take long for Len to realize the situation he was wedged in; he would be living with her now. His persona was returning, his womanizing persona was engraving into his thoughts, flowing through his veins. It would coat his words when he spoke, it would control him when he made action, and it would poison him. Len would become the Casanova he was behind the very backs of his parents.

It would be too late to realize the mistake Kaito and Ring had made; they were leaving Len with their daughter, their only daughter. Kaito was a cruise line executive chef, causing him to be out for months, while Ring was a destination wedding photographer, also causing her to travel. When Kaito or Ring were not away, in which they returned home for at least three days or so, then they were working at a side job. With both parents constantly away from home Miku was always alone. Len felt compelled to laugh, but sank his teeth into his tongue and kept silent.

He nearly pitied the parents for what they positioned their daughter in. She would be the only girl around him all day, and he would not let this opportunity escape. Unlike her parents, Miku was well aware of the situation, just like Len. He intentionally cleared his throat and watched as her delicate shoulders jumped as if shocked. The turquoise-headed girl hissed and immediately released the knife.

Her mother gasped, quickly rushing off to fetch an aid-kit. Miku desperately followed after, but the door shut right before she could escape. Not wanting to create more of a mess, she remained in the kitchen. She was trembling again, as she held her wounded finger, droplets of ruby weeping from the cut. A trail of blood painted the tiled floor, and Len shook his head.

"What a shame to dirty the floor your mother worked so hard to clean, isn't it?" he stared at her once more, that smirk still sewed on his face. It swept away when she refused to face him, and replied in that soft voice of hers.

"_I_ cleaned them, and I'll clean them again if I have to." He hated her voice. She always sounded so frail, too delicate, and more fragile than the thinnest sheet of tissue. Even a glare was enough to shred it. Len wondered if people ever had the urge to protect her, the need to be gentle and tender, as if she was a weak flower. However, she was not weak, so there was no reason to let these damned thoughts cross his mind.

"I'll be living here now."

Miku grimaced. "I've heard." She spun, striding to the sink to wash off the staining red. "I hope," her tongue felt thick, "that you enjoy your stay."

"I know I will." He did not conceal the purr laced in his words. Just then Ring burst into the kitchen, frantically aiding to the little wound. He stared at her and she did not stare back.

~.~.~

They were all surprised how good of a humor Len was in, despite the fact that his parents were away. He sat, engaging the couple in a conversation that they found interesting. Kaito and Ring were very enthusiastic, asking questions, and much pleased with his company, while Miku on the other hand was attempting her best not to show her distress for his stay. All the while as he spoke, he found himself glancing at the girl. She was dreadfully soundless, consuming her dinner without sighing or fidgeting.

Len was compelled to restrain himself from smiling at the internal rage Miku was smothering. She was doing a well job in not letting even the slightest indication of snapping. However, she was acting very cold and her mother even scowled at her to smile. The blonde boy found an excuse to smile he had held back.

"It's alright, Hatsune-san." He received a glare of disgust when he glimpsed at Miku. Len would admit that she was quite amusing to tease. "I'm looking forward to spending my time with Miku-chan."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Ring exclaimed, triggering her daughter to cringe. How was it possible not too see the oblivious hatred emitting from this girl? Len attempted not to roll his eyes. After dinner, they told Len to relax. He took this advantage to bathe to clear the thick mist clouding his mind.

As he sat under the showerhead, he let his tensed muscles loosen and sighed from the pounding water upon his back. It vibrated against his skin, uncurling knots, and stinging him with its scorching water. It did not burn; it felt pleasant, melting away his taut posture. Rivulets of suds streamed down his skin and swirled on the tiles and into the drain. After turning off the water he entered into the *yubune, the searing water rising just barely over the edge, and sat himself in, moaning.

Once Ring and Kaito were gone from the province, it would leave Miku in his hands. The girl was already seething at him and he did not even commit anything towards her…_yet_. However, his history _was_ known among the students at school. It would be no shock if Miku knew what he did, but she would not be as easy as he thought. He knew there were girls who loved and hated him. Those who despised him avoided his attention, but those who loved attached themselves to him, afraid he would leave. Len's popularity existed from the moment people identified him as the son of Leon, the owner of _Vocaloid_, Japan's renowned record label.

He did not want to be recognized as Leon's son, or Sweet Ann's son, he wanted to be recognized for himself, as Kagamine Len. He admitted he was curious, when the woman tempted him; she offered him what he sought. Len simply allowed her to devour him, and once he had a taste, he went back for more, unable to resist. One by one, women flew to him and all he had to do was sit back and smile.

It all played out for him and only him. An indescribable ecstasy that Len never knew existed began to become his guilty pleasure. Now, he had women in his clutches and they willingly remained. People knew him not by his parents, but himself, Kagamine Len the playboy. However, he did love his parents very much and did not want to hurt them. Life was tedious and he did not think it would last very long, thus he traveled down this corrupted path.

Len was a violinist who only had to strum a single string of a woman's heart and they would immediately succumb without hesitation. Just a wink, just a smirk, just a caress, just a whisper of a few words and they were molten putty in his palms. They could not put up their hands and refuse; it was irresistible and it blinded them. Women were too easy, too easy to lure _and_ too easy to repel at the same time, just like her. He angered her effortlessly and he did not even have to raise an eyebrow.

Now he was quite glad he decided to stay, although he had no choice but to remain here. He wondered how much fun he could have with her until she lost the game. The water did not feel hot against his skin any longer. He had been in the water too long. As he exited the shower, he dried himself, applied lotion, and slipped on sleeping wear. He spent time in the shower longer than he anticipated, but it was not as if there was much to do once he was done bathing.

The hallway was quiet and dim; Len shuddered upon contact with cold flooring. They must have left for bed already, and he squinted at the hallway clock that showed ten, twenty-two PM. As he stalked down the hallway, attempting to make no sound, he took notice of a door that was ajar and light leaking from it. He peered into the lit room and observed Miku as she furiously wrote on a paper at her desk. She was repeatedly sighing in frustration, creating many mistakes, erasing, and sighing more.

Slowly the door began to swing open, not even a creak sounding from it. Len invited himself in, leaned against the doorframe casually, and watched the girl become very irritated with what she occupied herself with. He chuckled purposely and laughed a bit louder when her shoulders jumped, realizing he was in her room. Her head snapped to him, hair lashing at her cheeks and her turquoise eyes sparking dangerously.

He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She narrowed her eyes. Len felt his heart racing in excitement; he was anticipating this kind of reaction from her.

"Get out of my room." A hiss was clear in her voice, dripping with resent.

"What?" he took a step in, making her flinch. "I can't say goodnight to my host?" another step forward. "You know, you haven't been kind to me." Another. "I mean I know we have the same class, but we hardly know each other, right?" Another. "I think we'd make good friends." And another. "I don't think it would hurt." He stood before her, smiling gently.

She suddenly rose, startling him, but he could not help the twitching smile that tugged at his lips. "You're lucky my parents agreed to have you stay with us, or else you could be on the streets in a different province. I wasn't even told this until today—"

"So was I." His voice held a solemn flavor. "I would have gone with my parents if I could, but I couldn't. Now I'm here," Miku drew back as his hand reached towards her, "with you, _alone_." She immediately struck his hand away before he could even touch her. He ignored the rejection, needles faintly puncturing where she hit and pointed to her. "When your parents are away out of the country it will leave just the two of us, allowing me access to you and this body of yours."

She looked at him in horror and repulsion.

Len bit his tongue and swallowed his laugh that would not disappear. "Aw, don't look at me like that. We'll have fun." He whispered, dangerously close, hot breathing stroking her skin. "Lots of fun and you won't regret it." He purred huskily, releasing his laugh, as she thrust her hands at his chest and shoved him away. "What's the matter?" he feigned pain, stalking towards her again. "Don't you like me?"

Miku grit her teeth. "You are what's wrong, and no, I hate you." Her hands pushed again and he slid on his feet upon the floor. "Get out."

"It's such a pity to be using your eyes that way; they're too pretty to be used in that way."

"Leave now!" Miku was careful not to scream, for her parents were sleeping just down the hallway. Len suddenly frowned.

"Don't you get it? I can't. We're stuck together, whether you and I like it or not." The words slipped from his lips and he went quiet. There was a moment of brutal silence as they bore into each other's eyes. In that moment there was no hatred or anger.

"You don't like this either?" Miku peered at him in disbelief. For once she thought he actually would enjoy being stuck with a girl where he could take advantage of. He actually wanted to be with his parents. She was just to pass the time with, nothing else. It was a relief, but she was angry. She did not want him to look at her like an object to kill time. "Get out." This time she sounded dangerous.

"Make me."

"Can't you be serious for a second?!"

"One."

Her face flushed richly and he laughed heartily. She made him leave. His bottom hurt, a lot. With a stretched shirt from the girl dragging him out, Len smirked with half-lidded eyes. Yes, he was certain his stay would be very entertaining. Entering his room, he landed on the bed, bouncing and then stilling. All those many thoughts were trickling back and he shut his eyes, vehemently telling himself to sleep repeatedly.

{~.~ Ecstasy ~.~}

Len awoke to the air that dropped aromas of breakfast, a traditional Japanese breakfast. When waking he almost expected to be in his bed at home with a maid at his side and obeying his commands. Yet as his heavy lids lifted, he stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar bed. He frowned and remembered that he was not at home and this was not his ceiling of his room or his bed. There would not be any maid to aid him when he woke, not a maid to flirt with in the morning or persuade to allow him a few more minutes of sleep, it would just be him.

For once, he had realized how empty the bed was and how spacious the room was. When he closed his eyes, he imagined where his belonging in his room were. A nightstand on his right, his closet to the far left, and his desk at the corner of the room— he opened his eyes and it was not his room. Len wondered if mother and father were already in Hokkaidō, he wondered if they were already worried about him, he wondered in Lily-oba was welcoming them in her home, he wondered so many thoughts that he had not realized he laid on his bed for four minutes. He rose, going through his morning ritual of brushing his teeth meticulously, combing his entangled hair from twisting and turning during the night, and rinsing his face, sighing from the cool water against his warm skin.

Len came downstairs into the kitchen that was deluged with scents of many varieties of foods. It was strong, and he thought that if he stuck out his tongue he might taste crisped mackerel, rolled omelette, steamed rice, boiled tofu, miso soup, *tsukemono, and green tea in the air. His eyes flickered widely as he witnessed a lone Miku cooking. He was half expecting Ring to be in the kitchen, but she was not anywhere in sight. Hearing his arrival, the turquoise-headed girl turned, eyes sharp and lips set firmly in a perfect line.

He found himself staring in her eyes that had no trace of hatred. She appeared calmer this morning. Only then did Len shatter the silence when Miku returned her attention on cooking, in which she seemed quite proficient in.

"Have your parents already left for work?" He asked deliberately. In response, she simply nodded. Curious, Len walked over to the stove and glanced at all the different pots and pans that had food cooking; fogged lids with crystals of steam, hissing fish, and boiling soup. He could not help but tease her. "Here I was thinking that your mother would be cooking, but you can actually cook by yourself." A half smirk plucked at his lips. Miku flinched.

"Yes, I can cook by myself."

"Frowning isn't very pretty."

"Flirting isn't very clever."

"Who said I was flirting?"

She thrust the ladle into his hands and he clumsily caught it. "Make your own breakfast."

"I can't."

"You can't because I'm already cooking, or because you can't cook?" She bore into his eyes, her narrowed irises glinting with rich infuriation and reflecting his amused Persian blue orbs. His mouth opened and she swiped the ladle away before he could breathe. Miku did not say anything else. He sputtered and began to laugh, clutching his stomach. He had not expected her to fight back.

He would admit that she was a fair opponent and wondered what else she could do. Her fire burned intensely and all he had done so far was speak, he had not even touched her, in fact she was the one who touched him, pushing him away the other night.

"At least I am kind enough to cook breakfast for you." Miku spoke under her breath.

"Thank you." He mockingly stated. "You wouldn't be so tense if you didn't hate me. By the way, why do you hate me?"

"You play with girls until you have them in your hands and break their hearts, stealing their most precious purity that they can never take back, and then you toss them aside as if they are worthless. You're just a womanizer who hurts others. You're despicable, a monster." She shook, eyes intensely dangerous that Len felt them drag over his body and slash every visible skin. He could almost feel the warmth of blood crying from his imaginary scratches and leaving blazing trails. Instinctively, his hand flew to his arm to find it untouched, but could still feel her raking at him.

"You hurt my friend. She thought you loved her and cared for her. She thought you were serious, and then you took away her virginity. You left her, you broke her, and you destroyed her. It's your fault, it's your entire fault that she is dead!" the house trembled from the echoing screams and Len winced.

"Shut up."

"She committed suicide and you're to blame!"

"Shut up."

"I'll never forgive you—"

"Shut up!" Len roughly clamped his hand over her mouth. The ladle clattered to the floor. Miku's shoulder rose and fell, panting through her nose. His dilated eyes were wide. What was this pounding guilt that kept striking his heart? A girl committed suicide all because he left her. No, he should not have felt guilty; it was her own damn fault. She should had just gotten over him instead of clinging. "It wasn't my fault." He growled.

The turquoise-headed girl wrenched her head away. "I know." She breathed. Len blinked.

"What—"

"I was joking." The anger slid off as if it had never appeared on her face. Instead, a stoic expression painted itself on. She was joking; she was lying.

"What?" Len's voice cracked.

"My friend wouldn't commit suicide because of you. She would never die for you. In fact, she's forgotten about you. Isn't that worse?" with a tilt of her head, a sweet smile graced her sweet lips, a very, _very_ sweet smile. He could taste the pure, rich sugar that made the sides of his tongue tingle and his mouth water. "She forgot about you and has a boyfriend. That's much worse, isn't it? I'm sure you'd rather have her die remembering you than move on and forget." Len winced again, no voice within reach.

"Joking," he strained, "you're joking."

"Better yet, I have no friend who was involved with you. I just despise the fact that you're a womanizer." Len burst into laughter and Miku did not flinch or change her expression. He loved it; he loved this girl. She had gone that far to just express how much she hated him, and to make him feel guilty. That was very interesting. This stay might be worth his while, after all.

Len bent to pick up the ladle and Miku jerked it away from his grasp. "You'll warm up to me, eventually."

{~.~ Chapter 1: Circumstance ~.~}

* * *

_*-kacho = boss_

_*-oba = aunt_

_*Yubune = Japanese bath with water_

_*Tsukemono = Japanese preserved vegetables_

_Author's Note: We were trained to live by our wits, in any circumstance._

_- William Stephenson_

_I've come to conclusion that not only had Yasumi Mizuki given me the greatest inspirations, but also that I will enjoy working with this. And if you happen to pick out mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you would inform me, thank you. :)_

_- Miss Shizuko_


End file.
